Amethyst Mario Golf: Thunder Pulse
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Originally left without a partner after getting delayed temporarily, Katey Baxter journeys to become the ultimate golfer, alongside a mysterious person known as 'XQ agent 175P'. Set in the WLM system after Operation 627, starting May 6, 2023 according to the KhaosOmega time system. Rated K-plus for certain incidents.


**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. All references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: Starting Out**

'_Outside Marion clubhouse, WLM System_

_KTS date: May 6, 2023_

_(note: KTS stands for 'KhaosOmega Time System)_'

It all started one day, in 2023 (using the KhaosOmega Time System), in an unknown dimension in the WLM system, several months after the events of Operation 627. Six people were headed to the castle that was the Marion clubhouse, with Neil Johnson, a brown-haired boy, and his blue-haired rival Buzz Merritt racing each other in the front of the group trying to see who could reach the Marion clubhouse first - while carrying heavy caddy bags. A little further back was green-haired Helen Stone, following black-haired Steffi Mitchell (both also carrying caddy bags). The four of them had been taught by Kid, a golf prodigy on the final leg of recovering from an overwork-induced devastating injury some ways behind them, as had Katey Baxter, a strawberry-blonde a considerable distance behind him. Eventually Neil and Buzz made it to a bridge separating the Marion clubhouse from the rest of the area. Some talking later and the two proceeded to race to the front. Buzz got a head start, but Neil was able to catch up and make the race a tie.

"Ha! I totally won that one, Neil! Right, Helen?" Buzz said. That was when Helen and Steffi reached the bridge.

"Man, i can't eblieve you two are STILL racing." Steffi said.

"Buzz, it was close, but Neil caught up in the final stretch." Helen said.

"I heard that the Marion clubhouse was huge, i just didn't expect it would actually be a castle. Man, castles seem to get my attention real easy."

"Well, if you like castles so much, Steffi, you should just move into one." Neil remarked.

"NEIL! Bite your tongue!"

"I would, but if i did i wouldn't be able to taste any food for a while."

"Seriously, Neil, you and food again. If you didn't work out so much you wouldn't be able to golf all that well."

"HELEN! Stop it with those carp-filled remarks!"

"And what exactly does that mean, Neil?"

"What the brown-haired doofus means is that most of your remarks don't make much sense."

"Will you guys stop arguing?!" Kid had arrived on the scene.

"'Bout time, Teach! Why'd you lag behind so much despite not carrying a heavy caddy bag like the rest of us?"

"Probably reminiscing on his past training here when he was younger, Steffi."

"Neil's right. It's been so long since i've been here. By the way, where's Katey?"

"She probably lost track of time again. I'm sure Helen reminded her about this." Buzz said, causing Helen to turn crimson red.

"Apparantly she didn't. Well, management's waiting for us. Let's go." With that the five of them already at the clubhouse entered. Entering a room on the second floor they found themselves facing two guys, Bud and Pro. Kid introduced the four and when his injury was brought up it was revealed that Kid had contacted Bud concerning it. At that point Kid mentioned something called 'doubles golf', which he promptly paired Neil with Steffi and Buzz with Helen. Then he dropped the bombshell: He was gonna see who would master the game of golf first, himself or one of his up-and-coming students. But that was when Pro asked something.

"Hey, Kid, didn't you say you had five people training under you? There are only four here."

"Well, _somebody_," Buzz said, glancing at Helen, "forgot to tell Katey about the fact we were coming here and as such we seemingly left without her."

"I wonder how late she slept due to not knowing." Steffi added. Following room assignments the five took towards the Marion Lodge. Once they left the clubhouse through the course-side door was when three girls walked in through the other door. One, at 5 foot 2, was Katey; the two girls she was with were both over 6 feet tall due to their high heels. One of them was a yellow-blonde with numerous pink highlights in her hair, while the other had a number of amethyst highlights in her wine red colored hair. Katey led them up the stairs to the manager's office, where Bud noticed something about the two girls.

"So, it seems you two have decided to swap highlight colors in order to better match your codenames." Katey then turned to the two girls.

"Hey, weren't you two in this system during Operation 627?"

"Yeah." the redhead responded. "Jennalynn allowed Rochelle here to use her XJR 512 Series heels as the only pair she had that was specifically her own with a Zonova morph ability was a 545 model that clearly wouldn't work all that well in winter weather, plus Madison of the JB93 system helped out as well on it. Things may have gotten hectic near the end, but in the end everyone got out okay."

"Lemme guess, the 'JB' part happens to be your boyfriend's initials." Katey said, causing the redhead to mutter "Not again."

"Someone else assume that before now?"

"Are you kidding? That's been happening for three years now. Then again, almost everyone's been assuming Rochelle and Storm - Jet's brother - have a similar relationship for the same amount of time."

"As for this Jennalynn girl, do you mean Jennalynn Fenton, of the GX Moon Angels?"

"You heard of her?"

"Duh. She's the reason behind your XRS callsign being 'Angel _Seven_', not 'Angel Five'. Then again, Britney Karasuma is the reason Natsume is referred to as 'Angel Eight' instead of 'Angel Six'. But why is Lily 'Angel Five-Nine' instead of just 'Angel Nine'?"

"Man, she's good. As for the question, she happens to use number 59 'cause when she joined XQ she wanted to gain Phazon abilities like Nikki Stewart, also a 59 - 'otherworld' XQ agents have a dimension identification code following their number, allowing multiples of the same number - we've got four 07s alone - of which i am one."

"Isn't 07 the XQ captain's number? I had heard that someone beat him in a Guitar Hero II pro faceoff to earn an 07 on his best song, 'Surrender'."

"Yeah. That was me. Twenty-three XZ Series stages prior."

"When did you ascend to Sigma?!" Rochelle asked.

"A little latent power-releasing trick i duplicated off of Guru in the process of a language assimilation trick i got from 255TT. As a Zeta Saiyan when i first got there i was already WAY beyond that Super Saiyan-paranoid tyrant. Duplicated a time freeze trick there as well off of Guldo, which Britney has since duplicated off of me."

"That technique duplication training with Kiara must be paying off big-time, huh?"

"Got that right, Rochelle."

"Nice name."

"Thanks. That's actually my middle name. First name's Peach, but i prefer Rochelle. That way i don't get confused with the Mushroom Kingdom princess."

"Good point. My name's Katey."

"How do you spell it?"

"Ends in an 'ey'."

"Just like Brazeilca's twin."

"Got someone who spells it the normal way?"

"Yeah. Agent 7. Agent 558 used to use that name as well, before switching it to Karin."

"I take it 558 is former Terralon Rogue captain Katelyn Sloan, originally a 186. Then again, i can understand the name change, what with the long history of the Rogues and all. But i didn't know Hollie had a twin."

"Yeah. An identical twin at that. Darn near impossible to tell them apart. Heck, Anise here and her own identical twin Adrienne give me enough trouble in that department as it is."

"Yeah, well, telling you and your own twin apart is a lot easier due to a flipped hair color scheme." This was when Bud butted into the conversation.

"Katey, eh. You the last of Kid's students?"

"Yep. Started out much quicker than the others thought, just got delayed a bit when i encountered these two girls. When's the next tournament?"

"Two weeks from now, here at Marion. Defending tourney champ Joe's entering to defend his title. Week after is the Marion Doubles Cup, Joe and Putts entering for a title defense."

"Better get training, then. Hey, Rochelle, you got any ideas for a potential teammate i could pair with?"

"I'll check and see if 175P is willing. Might take a while. You might want to get to the lodge now before all the openings get filled."

"Good point." With that Katey took off, finding an available lodge, and started training. Who knows what'll happen next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1 in the books. The mysterious 175P will debut in the next chapter, along with golfer stats and the beginning of Katey's training. Until then, this is KhaosOmega. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Amethyst Mario Golf: Thunder Pulse.**


End file.
